Love to Hate Hate to Love
by teamemmett1935
Summary: What happens if there was no Rosalie and if Bella was already a Cullen when they move to Forks? What if Emmett is the single one and finds a girl? What if that girl isn't ordinary? This is that story. Please read and review. All credit for characters is due to Stephanie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The News**

_Bzzzzt….. bzzzzt…. Bzzzzt_ "Oh shut up," I mumbled to my dad's phone. He and my mom had gone to hunt and left me in charge of holding the house up. _Bzzzzt… Bzzz _"Hello," I sighed into the phone a little annoyed and perturbed.

"Hello, Jenny?" The smooth, soft, male voice on the other end asked.

"Um yes," I replied as I sat down on the couch, putting my feet on the coffee table.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am an old friend of your father's. Is he there with you?"

"No. He went out with my mother. They should be back this evening."

"Great would you tell him I called."

"Will do."

"Thank you."

"No prob." I hung up the phone and threw it down beside me on the couch. Carlisle Cullen, huh. I had heard of him and his family. He was a doctor. Him and his wife had 4 "kids" that they had "adopted."

"Pssh, adopted my ass," I mumbled to myself. I started flipping through the channels on the T.V., but nothing seemed to grab my attention, it was better than going to town, though. Forks was a small town. There was the school, the grocery store, gas station, a diner and woods, lots of it. That's part of the reason why my parents chose Forks, that and the constant clouds. Why did I have to get stuck with the abnormal parents?

I jumped when I heard someone burst into the kitchen. Make that two people. They came into the living room laughing and holding hands.

"Hiya Jen," my dad said and smiled at me.

"Hey, Dad. You guys are back early.

"Just needed something to hold us over for a while," my mom laughed

"Oh," I mumbled "by the way, you got a call from Carlisle Cullen. He wanted you to call him back when you got in."

"Carlisle, huh. I haven't heard from him in years." He picked up his phone and started dialing. "Hello Carlisle, everything okay?" my dad nodded "Sure. Uh huh" His eyes got wide and a broad smile crossed his face. "No not at all. That would be great. We would love to have you so close. Give us a chance to catch up. Great we'll see you then."

"What's going on, honey," my mom glided over to my dad, he slung his arm around her waist, looked at her with that same stupid grin.

"Carlisle and his family are coming here. They're moving here and wanted to know if it was okay, you know, territory-wise and all." My mother smiled just as big as my father.

"That's wonderful. Maybe we can have a welcoming party for them."

I walked out of the living room and down the hall to my bedroom. I sat there on my bed drifting away in my thoughts. The Cullens were just like my parents. My parents had gotten married and wanted a family but couldn't have kids, so they adopted lucky me. Carlisle was the one that had taught my parents to control their thirst and only drink animal blood. I shuddered. Gross. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but sometimes they get on my nerves. They never had a chance to grow up and become adults. They are forever stuck in their 20's. Late 20's mind you but still. I wondered what the Cullens were like. I had never met them, but with the way my parents talked about them I couldn't help but be curious. A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Honey?" It was my mother

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She came in and sat next to me on my bed, gently stroking my hair.

"Honey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just…." I couldn't really think of the right word. "I feel left out," I finally muttered. I don't know that I necessarily wanted to be a vampire but I knew I didn't want to be normal.

"You're dad and I have told you that we don't have a problem with you being like us, but we at least want you to wait until you finish school."

"I know, but still it's awkward." She laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Get some sleep, sweetie. You want to be fresh for the Cullens first day at school."

"WHAT?" I choked

"Well, I figured you could befriend them, show them around." I hid in disgust under my blanket.

"Mom, what about my other friends?"

"Honey, the Cullen kids have no one but each other. How would you feel if that were you?" Sadly, I could see her point.

"Fine. I'll try, Mom, but don't get your hopes up." She patted my hand and walked out of my room.

Dread suddenly crept through me. What if the "kids" didn't like me because I was normal? What if they wanted me for a meal and couldn't control their thirst? I shuddered at the thought. "Oh stop it, Jen" I thought to myself. "You're just freaking yourself out." I felt my eyes starting to get heavy and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up more rested than usual. I don't really know why. I walked out of my room down the hall, to the kitchen. I noticed the house was quiet, even for vampires. I figured my parents had already left. My dad worked at the local grocery store, and my mom worked as a nurse's aide. I pulled out a bowl of cereal contemplating my day and how it was going to turn out. I had finished pouring my milk when I decided that it was going to be fine. I was going to be "BFF's" with the Cullens. "Humph," I scoffed "Yeah right." But, I did promise my mom I would try, for their sake. I rinsed out my dishes and went to get a shower.

The hot water felt good, boiling over my skin. I hate the cold and the rain, but I had no choice. I stood there in the shower, letting the water saturate me and ease my tension. I finally decided to get out and get ready for school. I was now a little more calm and focused. I threw on the baggiest pair of jeans I could find, threw them on along with my favorite black t-shirt and sk8er shoes. I took one last look in the mirror after throwing my hair up in a pony. I am pale, short, not skinny, not fat, just average, my hair is shoulder length dark red. Not red, red, more auburn or maroon. I always thought my hair color was a little weird, but I liked it. I have small, defined features. I definitely wasn't ugly, but I wouldn't be tripping my way down a runway as a supermodel anytime soon. I headed out to my car, the love of my life. It wasn't fancy, just my best friend. "Ok, Sasha, off to school we go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cullens

I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High School and there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Maybe they're not here today," I mumbled to myself. I laughed quietly. Why should anything be any different today than any other day just because we have new kids? I don't know what I was expecting when I showed up. Maybe fireworks or a big sign announcing their presence and a flock of reporters. I laughed at my thoughts again. "Come on, Jen. They're vampires, not celebrities." I thought to myself. True as that thought was I couldn't help but think of them as anything but, with the way my parents talked them up and all. I was startled and pulled out of my thoughts once again, but this time by a loud bang against Sasha (my car). "Ugh if these idiots put one scratch on Sasha..." I grumbled as I climbed out of my car.

"Oh hey Jen, sorry about that," Mike looked down sheepishly at his feet as he apologized. "Eric and I were just wrestling around and he accidentally shoved me a little to hard."

"Yeah Jen, sorry," Eric followed with a slight grin. He patted the roof of Sasha lightly. "We didn't hurt her did we?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know yet, but I swear, if there's one little scratch I will personally knock both your heads off your shoulders," I growled. They laughed. I glared then went to inspecting my car.

"Detective Fields?" I heard a sexy voice ring out and looked up to see a very muscular, tall, gorgeous guy with short, dark hair, very pale skin and topaz colored eyes wearing a very goofy grin.

"Yes?" I asked, not sure what was going on but playing along.

He cleared his throat and got a serious look. "FBI. Agent Cullen" He held up his driver's license in a mock FBI badge fashion. I giggled. "What's the situation?"

"Um... These two clowns" I pointed at Mike and Eric "were fooling around and this poor girl here" I patted my Sasha "got stuck in the way and was assaulted by this gentleman." I pointed at Mike who through his hands up in surrender.

"It was an accident I swear, Agent Cullen" Mike joined in the game. "It won't happen again." The "Agent" nodded his head.

"I will let you off this time, be more careful. I have my eye on you, kid." Mike and Eric ran off into school laughing, waving at me telling me they would see me in class. "So, what's the damage?" He asked as he bent over to look at the side of my car with me.

"None that I can see," I replied as I straightened up from my investigative crouch. "Which is good for those two." He straightened up as well and gave me that goofy grin again. It was so adorable.

"My name is Emmett Cullen," he said sticking his hand out. I shook it lightly.

"I'm Je..." I started

"Jen Fields." he finished. "I know." He grinned again. Of course he knew. My parents probably told Dr. Cullen and his wife all about me last night. I'm guessing that Carlisle had called again after they got into town to let my parents know they were here and my mother had talked to Carlisle about the welcoming party she was planning for them. "Let me introduce the rest of my family." he walked to a group of four huddled by a silver Volvo.

There was a short, dark haired dainty little thing which he said was his "sister" Alice. He then pointed to blonde haired boy who was holding Alice's hand and told me his name was Jasper. I shook their hands and turned to the next couple. There was a bronze haired boy with a warm smile who held out his hand and introduced himself as Edward and his wife Bella. She had long dark brown hair and seemed slightly uncomfortable but smiled genuinely and shook my hand. After the introductions, I looked at Alice and noticed she had a somewhat disgusted look on her face as she looked me up and down, then smiled like she had gotten the best idea ever.

"Alice?" I asked. "Is my fly undone or something?" I looked down to check. Nope everything was in order.

She laughed. "No. I was just wondering how you could wear those awful clothes to school, but then I realized I just gained a new project." She started jumping up and down in excitement while clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes while the others laughed.

"You get used to it," Bella smiled. "That's just Alice." I nodded and we headed into the school. They told me they needed to go into the office to get their schedules, so I led them, told them I would see them later and headed off to my first class, History.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: God Must Hate Me

As I was walking to my History class I bumped into Jessica, who happens to be the gossiper in the school. She walked with me, talking about the new kids. "So, did you see them yet? They're all like super pale and totally gorgeous. Especially the tall one. What I wouldn't give..." she sighed and I cut her off not wanting her to finish that sentence.

"Uh Jess?"

"Yeah?" She looked over at me all ears hoping I would give her some good story about the Cullens but still in a daze about Emmett's good looks.

"There's a puddle on the floor from your drool, so watch your step. Wouldn't want you to slip and break a nail while you fantasize about Emmett Cullen." I laughed.

"Very funny, Jenny," she scowled. No sooner did she say that and we heard a booming laugh behind us. We turned to see Emmett. Jessica looked humiliated. I was rather amused.

"Actually," he bellowed stifling another round of laughter "I thought it rather hilarious." Jessica glared at us and stormed into her classroom as the first bell rang. Emmett and I were still in the hallway staring after Jessica. I shrugged my shoulders. She'll get over it. She always does. Jessica and I weren't exactly BFF's but we were friends. I turned back the way I was headed and walked towards my class. Emmett came up behind me as I opened the door.

"You have this class?" I asked. There was that goofy grin again.

"Sure do." We walked in and I took my seat in the back as Emmett handed the teacher his information.

"Alright Mr. Cullen. If you will take your seat in the back there by Miss Fields. Miss Fields, raise your hand please so..."

"Oh that's ok, Teach. I already know who Jen is." Emmett sauntered to his desk. Looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time together." he grinned wriggling his eyebrows at me followed by a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Greeeaaat." I said without much enthusiasm "Just what I need. Someone in this school more annoying than Jessica sitting next to me everyday at the start of the day. This oughta be fun." I looked over at him. He looked hurt. I smiled and winked back at him "Just kidding." I laughed.

He joined in laughing "Whew. Threw me there. Thought you were being serious."

Mr. Connor or "Teach" as Emmett had so respectfully called him started taking roll. Which meant for us to stop socializing.

History flew by without any more interaction between Emmett and I which was good because I needed some time to think. I started off thinking that the Cullens weren't as bad as I originally thought. I actually kind of liked them, especially Emmett. He was just so carefree and laid back. You couldn't help but love him. I thought maybe I would actually end up being really good friends with them. The bell rang signalling the end of first period. I put my stuff in my bag, jumped up, slinging my bag onto my shoulders, nearly knocking into Emmett from the sudden surge of weight I just threw onto myself. His big hands grasped my shoulders and he helped to steady me.

"Whoa there," he grinned. I was starting to think it was permanently plastered to his beautiful face.

"Sorry Emmett. Didn't give my self time to adjust," I put my head in between my hands and squeezed my eyes shut to avoid falling over again from the dizziness of standing up to fast. He laughed, holding his hands out in front of him towards me ready to steady me if I started to tip again. "I'm good now. Thanks." I decided to mimic his goofy grin but it probably didn't look half as adorable on me as it did him.

"Well, come on. I'll walk you to your next class just in case." We headed out into the hallway to join the bustle of kids shifting from one room to another. "What is your next class, by the way?"

"Um... Algebra two," I grimaced. I hate math. I'm more on the artistic side of the brain than the math and science side. Emmett looked at me curiously. "What?" I asked him.

"Uh, nothing really. It's just that I have Algebra two as well." I guess we really will be seeing a lot of each other.

We walked into class and it was the same routine as first period, in fact the whole day went that way. Emmett and I had every class but one together and he sat next me in all of them. By the time lunch rolled around I felt like I had known Emmett for years. We walked into the cafeteria together joking and laughing with each other like old friends would.

"Anything look good to you?" I teased knowing vampires don't eat. He looked around and bent down close to my ear.

"Yeah, that kid there in the corner waving to his friend. He smells delicious." He whispered. I smacked him playfully.

"That's not funny," I giggled. I was starting to think something was wrong with me. I never giggled. I was in a very focused hunt for my lunch when I was startled by the sudden appearance of a pixie.

"Hi Jen," she squealed. "You're sitting with us right?" she smiled and grabbed my hand.

I looked at Emmett who smiled, put his hands up in surrender "You're on your own on this one," and with that he walked away.

"Please," Alice begged me.

"Alice, I..." I looked over at my table. Mike and Eric were waving me over to sit with them. How do I tell my best friends I'm leaving them for the new kids? I looked back at Alice who looked heart broken then at Emmett who was staring curiously.

I sighed and smiled "Sure Alice. Just give me a second." She clapped her hands and squealed and walked over to her family. I headed to my table.

"Hey guys," I said to Mike and Eric. They looked disappointed.

Mike looked over at Eric "I guess Detective Fields and Agent Cullen have some unfinished business they need to discuss." They looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry guys. I promised my parents I would make friends with them."

They smiled. "It's okay, Jen. We understand. No worries." Eric said. They both stood up and hugged me. "We're still friends right, though?"

"Always and forever," I smiled at them. Sometimes they can be such girls. Once I got to the Cullen table, lunch went by fairly quickly. I was enjoying myself. Alice was talking about my soon to come make over. Jasper was trying to hold her down in her chair as she was nearly jumping out of it from excitement. Emmett was picking on me and joking around much like before, and Bella and Edward were friendly but more wrapped up in each other than the goings on at the table.

I was now sitting in my room attempting to do homework but spacing out about how well my day had gone. The only class Emmett and I didn't have together was my last period, Biology. I had that one with Jasper, and, wouldn't you know it, ended up sitting next to him. He was the quietest of the bunch. We didn't really talk, but when we did he seemed genuine. At first, I thought he didn't really like me much, but then I realized he was just shy.

"JENNY," I heard my mom holler from the back yard. "JENNY, COME LOOK." I wandered to where my mom was standing on the porch with my dad. "What do you think?" She asked me as she smiled taking in the sight.

She had gotten flowers galore and placed them in symmetrical patterns all around the yard. She had decorated the porch with beautiful strands of Icicle lights and had hung a gorgeous handmade banner across the top of the porch that read "Welcome Cullen Family." She had also bought a couple of picnic tables that she had decorated with embroidered tablecloths and our finest dishware, even though they wouldn't be eating.

"Mom, it's beautiful," I gasped. "You're amazing." She laughed and hugged me.

"You haven't seen the best part yet."

"What?"

"Later," she replied. "Your father and I would like to talk to you." We walked inside and sat down in the living room. My dad raised his eyebrows up at me and grinned. Images of Emmett danced in my head and I smiled.

"So tell us, honey," he started. "How was their first day?"

"Oh...um... It was good I think." I told them all about my day with the Cullens starting with Mike and Eric abusing Sasha and ending with Emmett and his siblings walking out at the end of the day with me, telling me they couldn't wait until tonight.

"Well," my dad stood up. "Sounds like you all enjoyed yourselves." He hugged me.

"Yeah. We did." I hugged him back.

"I'm glad, honey," my mom sounded relieved.

"And Mom, you will definitely get Alice's approval on the back yard."

I was right. Alice couldn't compliment my mother enough on her handiwork. I thought she was going to badger my mother to death all night about the how's and where's until Jasper put his hands on her shoulders and politely excused himself and Alice while apologizing to my mother for her excitement.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward were all standing on the porch talking about whatever it is that male vampires talk about, but, every so often, I would glance over at Emmett and see him grinning at me. I noticed that Bella was sitting by herself at one of the tables lost in her thoughts, so I went and sat down across from her.

"Bella?" I said quietly.

"Hmm," she replied still seeming to be in a trance.

"What's your story, if you don't mind me asking? I thought the Cullens only had four adoptees."

"Oh that's a story for another time," she replied with a kind, warm smile. "Tell me about you."

"Oh I'm not that interesting," I laughed. I mean I was the human in a back yard full of vegetarian vampires. How interesting could I be?

"I think there's more to you than you realize. Someone else seems to think so too." She nodded her head to a direction behind me. I turned to see Emmett still standing on the porch with my father and Carlisle and Edward, but he was grinning at me, not paying any attention to them. I turned back to Bella who was still smiling at me.

"Yeah. Emmett's really cool."

"Oh I am, am I?" I jumped at his sudden presence. He laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya, Jen."

"You would think I would be used to it by now," I laughed. Emmett and I sat there talking with Bella when Edward appeared and whispered something in her ear that made her and Emmett gasp. Emmett jumped and rushed over to Carlisle, saying something while pointing to Alice. I looked at the table where Alice sat and saw her eyes glazed over and Jasper's arms around her.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, Matthew" Carlisle said to my father "but we have a situation. We need to get back home. Maybe you're family can come over this weekend."

"Sure," my father replied "Carlisle, is it something we can help with?" my father asked meaning him and my mother.

"The only way you can help is by staying with Jenny and making sure she's safe. We have... Um... Visitors of our kind. The normal ones." My father nodded his head in understanding, shook hands with Carlisle and the Cullens were gone.

My mother started cleaning up and tearing down. I went to help her.

"No, honey" she said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Go inside."

"But Mom,"

"No buts, Jen," my father scolded. Then in a much softer tone, he said "It isn't safe, sweetie." He took my hand and led me to my room. I sat on my bed and he started to walk out.

"Dad," I called "What's going on?" He turned to look at me, his eyes full of love and worry.

"Vampires," he said "Not like us. Nomads that hunt humans. Hopefully they're just passing through."

That worried me. He was still standing in my doorway looking at me like it was the last time he would ever see me. "Don't leave, dad. I'm scared." I felt like a five year old, but this really wasn't a joking matter. I had been through this kind of thing before and I was lucky to survive it. Thank God for superhuman or vamp whatever parents. I curled up into a ball and started shaking. I was terrified. What if it was them.

My dad sat on the edge of my bed stroking my hair. "It's okay, jenny doll. You're mother and I are on full alert this time. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I swear it."

I sat up and hugged him. He held me and I started to calm down a bit. "Just stay here for a little while with me. Please, Daddy." I sobbed. If he didn't know I was scared before, he sure as hell did now. I rarely called him daddy.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll stay." He stood up and laid me back down in my bed, and continued stroking my hair. "Go to sleep, love. You're safe with, Daddy near." He cooed the words of my childhood when I was scared of the dark. I drifted off to a sleep full of dreams of Emmett Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the pitter patter of raindrops falling on my window. I remembered last night and looked around my room. No one. I looked at my clock and noticed it was 10 a.m. "Crap. I'm late for school." I jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to freshen myself up as quickly as I could.

"What's the big hurry?" I jumped and screamed, then looked to see Emmett standing in the doorway, laughing like a hyena.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I demanded. "Trying to scare me to death? And what are you doing here?"

After he was able to compose himself from his fit of laughter he replied. "Well, you're parents didn't feel safe leaving you here alone or letting you go to school, and they had to work, so they called Carlisle, and I offered to stay with you today."

I rolled my eyes. "Fantastic. So my babysitter, who is here to protect from getting killed is trying to kill me with fright. Perfect set up."

He laughed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

I couldn't help but smile at him. Normally I would've been pissed by this outcome. I didn't feel I needed a babysitter, but it meant I got to spend the entire day with Emmett without interruption of class and his siblings.

"So, what's on the agenda?" I asked.

"Um, well, I'm not really sure." He raised his eyebrows as if he were contemplating some newfound mystery. "Wanna watch a movie?" He grinned.

This oughta be interesting. "Sure. Which one?" I asked as I headed into the living room. He followed me in and I plopped on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"I dunno," he said as he sat down next to me. Ugh. I hate when people answer with "I dunno." It's so annoying.

"Okay. How about no movie. How about a video game?"

His face lit up and he grinned the biggest, goofiest grin I've ever seen on him, which is saying a lot and it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. "That's a great idea, Fields."

"I'm full of them, Cullen." I grinned. I grabbed a game and put it in the Xbox and handed Emmett a controller as I sat next to him with mine.

"I will rock your world, Cullen." Of course I meant in the video game world

"Ha. In your dreams, Fields." I choked with laughter, thinking about what he said and that last night I had actually had dreams of rocking his world just in a different way. I was in a fit of what I call demonic giggles, the kind where no matter what, you just can't stop. I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Did I say something funny?" Emmett chuckled , which made me laugh harder.

"I... I... I... Can't... Breathe." I said between fits. "Laughing... To...hard." I finally stopped long enough to take a few deep breaths and dry off my cheeks.

"I didn't realize my comeback was so funny," he chuckled again.

"If you only knew, Cullen." I smirked. Finally we were able to start the game. Emmett had an advantage in the fact that he was a vampire with mad skills, but I had the advantage that he had never played Need for Speed before.

3 hours and several lost races later, I threw my controller down and crossed my arms over my chest. Emmett looked over at me, while laughing. "Awe, is someone upset cause they're losing?"

"Shut up, Cullen," I sneered. "Just because you have special abilities..." I mumbled under my breath. He put his controller down and looked at me, his face full of concern.

"Are you really mad at me?" He said softly.

I tried not to smile, but I couldn't help it. "No, I just wanted to make you feel bad for a minute."

He grinned and shook his head slowly. "So, what should we do now?"

I got up off the couch and looked out the window. "Well, it's still cloudy out, but the rain has stopped. Do you want to go out and do something?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. Those nomads are still out there."

"Oh. Right." Amidst all the fun I was having with Emmett, I had completely forgotten about the danger I was in and got a little frightened all over again.

Suddenly, I was soaking wet. I turned around to see Emmett standing at the kitchen sink with the sprayer in his hand and laughing.

"Oh it's like that huh, Cullen?" I growled. "You wanna start a war? It's on."

"Bring it, Fields." He grinned. I ran outside to the front yard , grabbed the hose and turned on the water. I bent the hose so the flow of water would be blocked. I walked back into the house and Emmett was gone.

"Come out. Come out wherever you are. I know you're here somewhere, Cullen." I sang. I walked back out side and around to the side of the house. There he stood, a few feet away, leaning against the corner of the side of the house with his back to me. I grinned " Gotcha." I pointed the hose at him and let the bend go free to allow the flow of water. But, nothing came out and, me being the idiot that I am, turned the hose towards me, looking at the end, as if the problem with the flow lie somewhere inside. It was in that moment that I heard Emmett laughing. I looked up at him. He was now facing me, with the hose bent in his hand. He quickly snapped it straight and I got a face full of freezing cold water. I dropped the hose on the ground. "Not funny, Cullen." I growled.

"No. You're right. Not funny at all. Hilarious is more like it." He laughed.

I stormed inside, sopping wet and cold. I searched through my clothes and finally found a t shirt and jeans and decided to take a hot shower. I was on my way into the bathroom when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?"

I laughed. "Hardly. You got me fair and square. But, be warned. I will get you back." I continued my trek to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I took my time. The hot water felt good after the dousing I had received a few minutes prior. Finally, after I had warmed up enough, I stepped out and got dressed. As I walked into the living room, I saw Emmett sitting on the couch with a blanket beside him.

"Come here," he smiled. I sat next to him and he cacooned me in the soft material, putting his arm around me. "Better?"

I leaned up against him, closed my eyes and smiled, "Mmmhmm." We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, neither of us really saying anything, and the tv low in the background. I looked up at Emmett to see him staring off into space. "Watchu thinking about, Cullen? You look like you're a million miles away."

He smiled again. God, I love it when he does that. "I was thinking about you."

"Huh?"

"How funny you looked earlier when you sprayed yourself with the hose," he laughed. He knew that would get a rise out of me.

I jumped up, throwing the blanket on the floor. "I most certainly did not spray myself," I wailed.

That's when it happened. Emmett threw me on the couch and crouched in front of me, ready to pounce. I heard him growl.

"Relax, big guy." I heard a rough male voice say.

"What do you want?" Emmett growled. He was scary. It seemed as if his already huge, sexy build got even bigger. I couldn't see past him.

"We want the girl. That's all."

Then I heard HER voice.

"James, move aside. We just want to talk." I assumed she said to Emmett.

"Go to hell."

The front door banged open and suddenly there were seven vampires crouched in front of me.

"Maybe some other time." I heard James say.

Without a sound they were gone. My mind was frozen. I would know that woman's voice anywhere. Victoria. She had found me and , apparently had help now.

"Jenny? Jen? Honey, are you okay?" I looked up to see the Cullens staring at me.

"It was her," my voice cracked.

"Who, Jenny?" Carlisle kneeled in front of me taking my hands in his.

"Victoria," I squeaked. "She's found me."

"It's alright, Jenny. She's gone for now." Carlisle soothed.

I threw my hands up and flopped them down in dramatic exasperated form. "But, for how long?" I flustered.

"Esme, call Matthew and Anita. They should know about this."

In a flash, Esme had pulled out her phone and dialed my mother. She spoke in hushed tones explaining what had just happened, then repeated the process with my father. She promised both of them that the family would stay with me until my parents got home and would figure out something from there.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella all went outside to keep watch. Carlisle went to the back of the house with Esme and Emmett and I stayed in the living room. I was still shaking from the incident and curled up in a ball on the couch. I felt Emmett's arm wrap around my waist as he sat on the floor in front of me. I reached my arms out to him, wrapping them around his neck as he held me close. He hugged me for a long time soothing me with his words. "Jenny, it's gonna be okay, Hun. You're alright. We won't let anything happen to you." I knew he spoke the truth. I knew, in this moment, that Emmett Cullen was my best friend, and he loved me. I was safe in his arms.

My parents returned from work a few hours later. Esme and Carlisle rushed to them. "Carlisle, thank you so much for being here." My father said trying to hold back his tearless sobs. Esme hugged my mother, who seemed in a daze. Emmett let go of me to go to my parents. At his sudden release my brained screamed "NO. EMMETT NO. THEY'LL GET ME. HOLD ME PLEASE." but my mouth stayed silent.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fields, I would like to personally request that I guard Jenny's room tonight, if that's alright."

Again my brain screamed, "YES. PLEASE LET HIM STAY WITH ME TONIGHT. PLEASE GUYS." but still no sound from my lips.

"Jen," my mother rushed over to me, noticing that, with the exception of Emmett situating me back on the couch from his arms, I hadn't moved an inch and hadn't said a word. She sat next to me, sitting me up to cradle me in her arms while stroking my hair."Honey, please say something." that's when the flood came. I started sobbing into my mother's shirt.

"It was her. It was her." That's all I could say in between my chokes and cries.

My mother cupped my face in both her hands, looking me in my eyes. "Honey, we're here now. Everything's going to be alright." she hugged me tight. I looked over across the living room to see my father standing there watching us with sad eyes. I jumped up and ran to hug him. He picked me up and held me tight.

"Jenny, baby, I'm so glad you're alright." he set me down and, by now, all the Cullens had ventured back into the living room.

"Thank you. All of you," I said as I eyed each one of them.

"Jen, sweetie," my dad cooed. "Emmett has volunteered to stand guard in your room. Are you okay with that." I nodded and smiled weakly.

"That's alright with me, Dad."

"Carlisle, Esme, Your mother and I are going to be taking the outdoor watch for the night while the others guard the rest of the house. You should eat something. You have to be hungry." right on cue; my stomach rumbled angrily.

"Sounds you packed a grizzly in there," Emmett chuckled. "Come on." He put his hand on the small of back and gently led me to the kitchen. He told me to sit down and I did. I watched him go about the kitchen as he made me a ham and cheese sandwich. I ate in silence for a while, while Emmett stared at me curiously.

"What?" I asked him right before I took another bite of my sandwich.

"I was just wondering how you knew the woman," he said as he raised his eyebrows in what seemed to be concern.

"Um, no offense, Cullen, but I'm not quite ready to talk about that." He nodded his head slowly. I finished eating and put my dish in the dishwasher. Emmett came up behind me, spun me around to give me a giant bear hug. "What was that for?" I questioned after he released me.

He grinned. God, he really needs to quit doing that. It makes me drool. "I dunno. Just felt like you needed it."

"Hey Jen," Alice said bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hey yourself," I smiled.

"I got your assignments from school for you."

"Ugh," I groaned. "I hate homework." Everyone laughed at my obvious annoyance.

"Come on," Emmett said grabbing my hand. "We can work on it together." Alice handed Emmett his assignments and we made our way to my room. Emmett shut the door and sat across from me on my bed.

"You ready, Fields?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The study session only lasted about an hour or so. With Emmett there to help it didn't take long since he'd taken these classes multiple times over the years. After we were through, we laid side by side on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"So," he started. "How do you plan on getting me back?"

"Now, now, Cullen, if I tell you, then you'll be expecting it."

He smiled, "I could always torture it out of you."

"Ha." Silence again. I decided to be brave. I put my head on Emmett's chest and wrapped my arm around his midsection. For a minute he didn't move. I thought I had gone to far, but before I could move I felt him wrap his arm around me and run his fingers through my hair putting me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. I realized I was still clutching to Emmett and quickly scooted away, embarrassed. "Sorry," I mumbled looking at my clock. Ugh it was 2 in the morning but I was fully awake.

"Sorry for what?" He inquired.

"For being in your space." He laughed.

"Doesn't bother me, Fields. Seemed like you needed the security of knowing someone was there."

I pondered his statement for a minute then shook my head. "No. Not just someone. You. I needed to know you were there." I stated remembering my brain screaming at me yesterday evening when he walked away from me. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over to see Emmett lying on his back, staring at the ceiling much like he had been before I fell asleep. "Emmett?" No response. "You ok?"

He was silent for a long minute, then slowly turned his head towards me. "What did you mean by you needing me here?" Oh I so did not want to have this conversation.

"Um, I don't really know. I guess because I'm more comfortable with you than the others. I know you better and I feel as if we're becoming close friends fast and, I guess that's what I needed. A friend."

Just then there came a soft knock on my door. Emmett went to open it. Jasper was standing there whispering softly to Emmett. He started to close the door. "Jasper,"I called. The door swung open slowly.

"Yes, darlin?" He drawled. He was pretty cute too if you like them southern boys. Not my type but even so... He was cute, especially when he smiled like he did just then.

"Could you tell..." Suddenly Alice appeared behind Jasper.

"I'm here," she sang "Jasper, Emmett out. Out. Girl talk." She demanded as she shoved them out of my room. They groaned but complied and Alice plopped down on my bed.

"So, you're the one with the visions," I rolled my eyes. Awesome.

"Yes and I already know what you want to talk to me about." Of course she did. "But I know sometimes the talking part is what helps, so I'll listen."

Alice had been a good friend in the few days I had known her. I really liked her a lot, but the squealing and bounciness I could do without. I suppose without it, though, it just wouldn't be Alice, so it was growing on me. All the Cullens were. "Um, can't they hear us?"

"Jasper's taking Emmett to help with the outdoor watch for a while. They're gone."

"Ok, well, um, I was wondering. You saw Victoria in a vision at the party didn't you?" She nodded her head slowly.

"Do you see them now?"

"I've been trying to get a glimpse, but all I can see is fuzz. I don't know what it means." I sat still for minute,wishing as hard as I could that Alice would get something on Victoria. All of a sudden, Alice went rigid, eyes glazed over, focused. Quickly she snapped out of it and dialed her phone.

"Carlisle," she squeaked. "I got something." She looked at me and smiled weakly, walking out of the room. Well, I hoped she came back soon. I still wanted to talk about Emmett. She was gone for five minutes but it was long enough. All I remember was fading into black and growling. Lots of it.

General POV

Carlisle was the first one inside. Followed by Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Matthew, then Anita. They turned to see Alice sitting on the couch, dazed.

"Alice. Alice. What happened?" Carlisle shook her.

"I don't know. It... They took her."

"How did they get past us?"

"Carlisle, it wasn't a vampire that kidnapped her." They all stared at Alice, stunned.

Back to Jen:

My head was pounding. My body throbbing.

"Good morning, sunshine," I heard a male voice snicker.

"What do you want?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"One question at a time," I heard loud footsteps and, suddenly a shadowed figure appeared in front of me. He didnt appear to be too terribly tall or built. "What I am, there really isn't a name for. But you can call me Blaze. As for where you are, you are about fifteen miles North of your house. As for what I want," he crouched down in front of me, Breathing on me. "I want you." he said breathing the last word in my face.

I gagged "Ugh, ever heard of toothpaste?" Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation all over my body. I cringed, writhed and screamed for a few seconds before it faded.

"Do not insult me, child," he sneered.

What the hell is going on. Who is this asshole. Why does he want me? "So, are you human?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yes, I am human, child."

"Ok, seriously, the child thing has got to stop," I started to stand up, and suddenly knocked back down by an invisible force. "And, how are you doing this stuff?"

He laughed again. "I'm not. They are." He stepped out of the way so I could get a good view.

There in front of me not 5 feet away stood Jane, Victoria, and the one I assumed to be James.

"Jane, what are you..." before I could finish the question, Jane had me writhing in agony again. Then, as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

"Do not speak unless spoken too," she declared. Turning to Victoria, she asked "Is this the one?"

Victoria gave a single nod. I looked over at James to see him staring at me with a menacing grin, practically licking his chops. "Am I making your mouth water?" I quietly scoffed.

He crept towards me, still smiling. He kneeled in front of me, eyeing me curiously. "You have no idea," he whispered greedily.

"VICTORIA," both our heads snapped up to see Jane's furious face. "Get him out of here. We need her alive." Victoria led James outside and slammed the door. "You may stand" she directed at me. I did. It was then that I was able to take in my surroundings. I was in a house. A huge house, I had been shoved in a corner on the floor between two giant bookshelves and behind a huge oak table. I appeared to be in a dining room of sorts. There was no light on in the dining room. Only in the room off to the side, so a slight stream filtered in where I was.

"They won't hurt you," Jane seemed to state to no one in particular. "As long as you do as you are told. Do you understand?" She snapped her head over to look at me as she said that last part. I nodded. "I must go back to Aro. Don't make them angry. You are far to valuable to waste." and she was gone. I sat back down, and huddled in my corner. I cried silently, wishing for Emmett, or Alice, or somebody to show up. Blaze appeared back in the room handed me a plate piled high with spaghetti. He helped me up and situated me at the table.

"Blaze, can you tell me what's going on?" I got a good look at him when he faced me. He was rugged. Scruff on his face, brown short hair and piercing green eyes. He couldn't be more than early twentys.

He shook his head. "I don't rightly know myself. I work for the Volturi. I was just given orders to get you and keep you alive."

"But, you're not a vampire. How is it that you work for them?"

"My background and training. I don't have the stamina, speed, strength or other abilities like vampires. I specialize in stealth. I was the best. The Volturi recruited me and taught me their ways. That's how I was able to sneak past your friends."

"And your scent? They didn't smell you?"

He laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Just then Victoria walked in.

"Well, well, well, Jen Fields. We meet again."

"How ya been, Vicky?" I said with mock enthusiasm.

She scowled. "Ugh, don't you ever call me that." Oh right, don't piss off the vampires. But it was so much fun. I couldn't help it.

"Awe, why not, Vicky." I spat her nickname in her face. She growled.

Blaze stood up, pinning himself between me and... Vicky.

"Victoria, calm down," he soothed. "She's just trying to get get under your skin."

"And it's working. The little brat knows how to push my buttons." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Victoria," I called sincerely. "Can we talk?" She glared at me for a split second then saw the hint of terror in my face and relaxed. She nodded and sat down across from me.

"Last time, you tried to kill me, you and," I gulped "Laurant."

Her brows furrowed and she nodded slowly "Yes. But, if you remember right, he tried to kill you. I stopped him."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, anyway, what is this all about? Are you working for the Volturi too?" She nodded again. "What do they want with me?"

She sighed and thought about her answer carefully. Then she cocked her head to the side looking at me with genuine intrigue. "Can you do what they say you do?"

"Um what would that be exactly?"

She gasped, "You don't know?" I shook my head. "Come with me." she led me outside to a clearing. "Do you notice anything?"

"Um, it's quiet. Too quiet. It's cloudy. No wind. No birds. Nothing."

She nodded again. "Now want for something. Wind to blow. Rain. Something of that nature."

I seriously pondered wanting for the Cullens but somehow I felt that would be a bad idea, so I closed my eyes, and thought to my self "Please rain. Please rain." After about five times of saying that in my head I started to feel droplets falling, increasing in intensity and force.

Victoria looked up at the sky, watching the rain fall. "Good. Good. Now, want for it to stop."

So, I repeated the process, and the rain slowly decreased until it was no more.

"Cool," I breathed. "So, I'm my own genie? I grant my own wishes?"

Victoria laughed. "Not exactly. Wanting for people," she started, seeming to know what I was thinking, "is not impossible, but difficult. You weren't granting wishes. You were communicating with mother earth and nature."

"So, I'm the earth whisperer," I scoffed.

"In a sense," she laughed. You have the ability to speak to forces beyond even the supernatural beings understanding. You're not God or a god, but you can bend forces to your will. The farther out you try to communicate, the faster you tire. Go to far and you can die. People are trickier though because you have to communicate with them directly. There's no force to act as a middle man. If they're not listening for you, they won't hear you right away."

"So, what does the Volturi want with me?"

"There's only been one other person with the ability you have. When he was changed, he became very powerful. Not only was he immortal, but he was impossible to outsmart. He had more than one advantage. He could use the forces in battle and create an army of weather, wind, and sometimes animals and in the distraction of it all, escape. One day, a coven tried to set him on fire and he died it out before any damage was done."

"So what happened to him?" I asked truly interested in the story.

"No body knows. He disappeared. The Volturi want you by their side fighting for them."

It took a minute for me to process all the information. "So, they wanna change me, and recruit me because I can convince mother nature to make it rain."

She laughed again "Something like that. But, it's more powerful than that. You will not only be immortal, but invincible as well." Suddenly, being a vampire seemed so, well, awesome.

General POV:

Alice and Edward were in Jenny's room trying to pick up a scent of any kind. Emmett burst in. "Anything guys?" He was clearly rattled and shaken up.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing. There's nothing here." at that moment they all heard the front door open and ran to the living room as Carlisle, Jasper and Matthew walked in.

"Nothing. Not even Jenny's scent was picked up," Carlisle stated as he hung his head.

"How is that possible?" Edward asked. He looked up at Jasper and nodded. "Of course."

"What Edward? What?" Emmett asked shaking him so hard that if he were human his teeth would rattle.

Edward pulled his brother's hands off of him and Jasper sent a wave of calm to Emmett. "Thanks Jasper," Emmett said sheepishly "Sorry Ed."

Edward nodded to Emmett and continued. "Jasper had a thought. Alice said the kidnapper was human, but was able to sneak past us coming in without our knowledge. Right before he showed, Alice had a vision of Victoria coming back to the house. I assume Victoria was a distraction."

"Edward we've been through all this," Emmett exclaimed. "What does this have to do with there being no scent?"

"I'm getting there, Emmett. Carlisle, what kind of human can sneak past vampires unnoticed with no scent?"

Carlisle gasped. "Blaze," he said in realization. Edward nodded.

"But how would he have covered up his scent?" Alice asked.

Carlisle frowned. "It's a secret only known to the Volturi. Blaze is working for them."

"Then we should go to them," Matthew stated.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, they know we would look there. They would most likely go to her, wherever she is."

"Carlisle, Will Blaze hurt her?" It was the first time Anita had said anything since her daughter had disappeared.

He thought about it for a minute. "Blaze, no, but he was working with Victoria. He may not be working with the Volturi anymore. We can't be sure. She's in danger, that much is certain, especially with Victoria."

"What would the Volturi want with our daughter? They gave us the go ahead to adopt her and now they have taken her away from us."

Alice got rigid and Jasper ran to sit beside her. When she came out of her vision, she couldn't speak. "Alice, what did you see, sugar?" Jasper whispered. Edward inhaled sharply and all eyes were on him.

"They want to turn her and recruit her. They know what she can do." Edward went on to explain Jen's ability and everyone was in stunned silence.

Finally Bella spoke, "I knew there was more to her. Carlisle, we have to find her. We can't let this happen."

Carlisle nodded his head. "I agree. Matthew, Anita, you should stay here and keep up appearances. Tell the school she is ill," they both nodded."We will find her." He said as he gently clapped Matthew's shoulder and they were gone.

"Where do we start?" Emmett asked in another fit of emotions.

"Esme, you and I will head north, Edward and Bella south, Alice and Jasper east." They were off running like they had never run before.

2 Days later:

"CARLISE," Emmett hollered "I'VE PICKED UP A SCENT."

Carlisle and Esme rushed to Emmett's side. "It's Jenny."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back to Jen:

After Victoria and I had our conversation, she led me to a room that, considering the monstrosity of the house, didn't seem like much. It was small, had a bed with a plain white sheet and blanket, a nightstand, and a T.V. that looked to be from a different time period. "You may want to take a shower. Might calm those nerves." She had told me. She was right. A shower would do me some good. I gathered some things from the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

I took my time in the shower. I had a million things occupying my mind and I wanted to think them through without interruption. The first of my thoughts was Emmett. How I really missed him, which was crazy because I barely knew him. I had only known his family all of three days, but, like I said before, they were growing on me. I missed Alice too. I started thinking about what Victoria had told me, trying to grasp it all.

2 Days Later

I was standing outside the back door, looking at the clearing where Victoria and I had had our conversation. I was pondering something. I didn't think it would work, but I had to try. I went inside and asked Victoria if I could go for a walk. I had promised I wouldn't go far and it would only be for an hour or less, but that I just needed to get out of the house for a while. Reluctantly, Victoria agreed to let me go, threatening my family and life if I didn't return. I knew James had gone with Jane back to the Volturi, so I wasn't concerned about him anymore. "Thank god," I whispered. As I walked out, I noticed Blaze was watching me closely. "Great," I thought. "Stealthiest stalker in the world. That would be my luck." I sighed and stepped out. I walked around in the woods for about 15 minutes before I got to a river bank. "Perfect," I breathed.

"Alice," I thought, "Alice, please, if you can hear me, help. I'm 15 miles north of my house. It's a mansion on top of a hill. There's one vampire and a human. Please, Alice, HEAR ME!" my brain screamed. I got up and decided it was time to head back. I still had about half an hour so I decided to go around instead of straight through to the house, leaving my scent everywhere I wandered. I hoped Victoria wouldn't notice, if she left to go hunting.

Alice and Jasper:

Alice and Jasper had been running for almost a full 48 hours, when Alice suddenly stopped. Jasper skidded beside her.

"Jasper, do you hear that?"

"Here what, sugar? I don't hear anything." Suddenly Alice's hands were on her ears and her face twisted in pain. "Alice, honey, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

As suddenly as it had started it stopped. Alice's eyes got wide and she let a little unnecessary breaths "Jasper, it's Jen. She's north. 15 miles from her house."

Jasper whipped out his phone and started dialing. "Carlisle, Alice saw her. She's north. Uh huh…" Alice was shaking her head and holding her hand out asking for the phone. "Carlisle, hold on. Alice wants to speak with you." As soon as Jasper gave it to her, she was talking.

"Carlisle, I didn't SEE her. I heard her, in my head. She's communicating telepathically. She said she's 15 miles north of her house and she's in a mansion." Alice no sooner said that and she heard Emmett's booming voice in the background, hollering for Carlisle. She and Carlisle hung up, but not before Carlisle telling her to head back to them.

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett:

"CARLISE," Emmett hollered "I'VE PICKED UP A SCENT."

Carlisle and Esme rushed to Emmett's side. "It's Jenny."

Carlisle nodded. "Esme and I will follow you. Lead the way."

Emmett did as Carlisle instructed, he couldn't help but feel that they were going in circles, all of a sudden, Emmett looked up and saw something through the trees. A roof. A roof of a mansion. "Carlisle," he said while pointing in the direction of the roof. "What was that Alice said about a mansion?"

Carlisle called everyone. They all said they were on their way, and to wait for them. So wait they did, much to Emmett's disapproval. "Carlisle, they could leave any minute." He protested.

Carlisle shook his head. "Not without us knowing about it." He was desperately trying to calm Emmett down.

"Well, Alice said that there was only one vampire and one human. Carlisle, we can take them. Come on." Emmett was begging. He wanted this girl back. She was important to him. He knew that much, but he couldn't understand why. He just knew he HAD to get her back.

"Emmett, things could have changed since Alice's vision. She could have back up. The Volturi could be here right now. We just don't know."

They waited for another two hours after that initial call from Alice three hours prior. Finally, they said the other four appear at their side.

"It's just the two of them." Alice confirmed.

Carlisle nodded. "Alice, Esme and Bella, you take the back side of the house. Edward, Jasper, myself and Emmett will take the front."

They all nodded in agreement, and silently approached their designated positions.

Back to Jen:

I knew something was up. I could feel myself being watched. I turned around. I was alone. I was completely alone in the house. Victoria had taken measures to make sure I wouldn't leave. She threatened my parents, saying if I left the Volturi would come after them and end them. I plopped on my bed and sighed. I still had that eerie feeling, and CRASH! Something glass had broken downstairs. Against my better judgment, I went to investigate.

"CULLEN!?" I screamed in between cries of relief and joy.

He grinned and said those words that make me melt, "Hey Fields, how ya been?"

I looked around to see the rest of the Cullens smiling. I hugged Emmett and sobbed.

"We need to get you out of here," Carlisle stated. "They could be back any minute."

Emmett picked me up and fell limp in his arms. I was out.

I woke up on a huge, soft bed piled high with blankets. I noticed that someone was laying next to me. I turned my head and saw Emmett laying there, looking at me and grinning, with just a hint of sparkle in his eyes.

I grinned back, "Emmett, what are you so happy about?"

I felt his big, manly, muscular, beautiful arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him.

"I'm happy because you're ok. I'm happy because we got you back. I'm happy because I have every reason to be." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled over and buried my face in his chest. "I missed you, Emmett."

He stroked my hair for a while, until Alice came in and reminded me that I was hungry. I walked into the kitchen with Alice and Emmett on either side. I still hadn't quite figured out where I was then it hit me. "I must be in the Cullen house." I thought to myself. I no sooner entered the kitchen and my parents suffocated me in hugs and kisses. Cooing over me. When they finally backed off Edward pulled out a chair motioning for me to sit and I complied. Esme brought me a heaping plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and, my personal favorite, pancakes. It smelled amazing and my stomach rumbled angrily.

"There's that grizzly again," Emmett laughed. I slowly took my first bite of eggs, and savored, but I was too hungry. I started inhaling my food. As I ate, everyone started to sit down at the table around me.

"Jen, we have some things we need to discuss," my father stated.

"Honey, let her eat in peace. When she's done, we can talk." My mother scolded and Carlisle agreed. I took my last bite, sat back in my chair and patted my belly.

"Esme, that was amazingly delicious." I praised.

She smiled warmly, "There's more if you're still hungry."

I shook my head. "No. I'm full for now. Thank you." She took my dishes and placed them in the dishwasher, and everyone started getting up. Alice came over and led me into the living room, sitting me down beside her on the couch. When everyone was seated, Carlisle started.

"Jenny, you have been unconscious for three days. In that time, I have managed to strike a deal with Aro. I explained to him that changing you on a whim and expecting you to work for the Volturi was not a good way to go about things, especially if you were to be a newborn. I also told him that your parents had requested they wait until you finished school before you were changed. I told him, you would need some mental preparation for what was going to take place, and we didn't know how long it could take before you were ready. I also told him that once you were changed, we'd like to be responsible for you as a newborn and try to teach you our ways."

I nodded in agreement. Secretly, I never wanted to leave the Cullens or my parents, so I didn't think I would change my mind even as a newborn, but I guess it was possible. Carlisle continued. "I also told him after being changed, you may not want to become a part of the Volturi. You may choose to live your own life. He told me that would be up to you, but that he would like to see firsthand what you could do and discuss with you after everything was taken care of."

I really didn't know what to say. Carlisle and his family have already risked their lives for me, befriended me, and treated me as one of their own. I was at a loss for words before this, and now, knowing that Carlisle had gone to for me with the Volturi was more than I could handle. I just sat there speechless.

"Jen," I looked over to see Bella's concerned eyes focused on me. 'Are you alright? We'd like to hear what happened."

I nodded, seeming to find my voice I started explaining the events that had taken place after Alice's phone call to Carlisle in my room that night. After I finished my tale, Edward furrowed his brows and spoke. "So, you control these unseen forces as a human?" He turned his gaze to Carlisle. "What does that mean, Carlisle? What do you think the impact could be once she's changed?"

"My guess, Edward, is she will be able to communicate farther. If she tries to communicate to far as a human she dies, but as a vampires, she could move trees from here to Japan if she wanted. That is just a guess, though. I'm not really all that sure. I know the man she speaks of that shared her ability. As powerful as he was, I'm almost certain he never unleashed his full ability."

"Okay, guys. I'm really tired of talking about this," I stood up. "I just want to do something fun. Something normal."


End file.
